The Birds and the Bees
by Marguerite Wanna be
Summary: Marguerite explains the birds and the bees to her daughter.


The Birds and the Bees.  
MWB.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing them, I don't own them, Newline does, I do own this story. Newline or anybody else does not.  
  
Summary: Just a (hopefully) cute fic, were M&R are togther and have a daughter (N&V are together as well), well V&M&D go to the swimming hole, where V tells M she's pregnant. Of course little D ask how babies are made and so M has to explain the Birds and The bees.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mommy, let's go!" the voice of a five year old rang out from the bottem of the treehouse. "Allright, I'll be right there, Ronnie, but we have to wait on aunt Veronica," Marguerite told her daughter, Veronica Roxton, who was called Ronnie to avoid confussion. "Why?" the little girl asked. Marguerite rolled her eyes, "Because if we don't we might make aunt Veronica mad, and you don't want that, do you?" Marguerite told the little girl. Ronnie's grey eyes grew in size as she shook her head, she had seen aunt Veronica in battles and knew she didn't want her mad at her. "Good," Marguerite smiled and patted her daughter on the head, when Veronica stepped off the elavator. "Good, what?" she asked taking the towl Marguerite offered her and drapping it over her shoulders. "Oh nothing," Marguerite told the jungle girl heading off into the jungle, Ronnie trailing behind her. Veronica shrugged and followed. Veronica (always the first one, stripped and in the water) dove head first into the cristyline water. Ronnie twisted her body trying watch her aunt Veronica swim along the bottem of the water, making it difficult for her mother to undress her, "Hold still," Marguerite finally said to the young girl. "But, I'm wathcin' aunt Veronica," Ronnie pouted. Marguerite rolled her eyes, 'This Veronica obession is getting ridicusly' she thought, "Well aunt Veronica can swim fine, she taught you didn't she?" Marguerite said outloud, finally pulling the rather large shirt over her daughters head and sending her off into the water with a light pat on the butt.   
Marguerite smiled and laughed as she watched her daughter swim over to her current idol and tackle her, taking both under the water, she then began her own undressing.  
  
Veronica she swam along the bottem of the water, it always made her feel good, as she swam she pondered if she should tell Marguerite, maybe ask her advice on how to inform Malone, deciding she would she surfaced. As she broke through the surface she felt someone tackle her, shooving her back under, she smiled as a little face popped into her vision, her "attacker" was none other then, Veronica Roxton, Veronica (Layton) grabbed the little girl and tossed up into the air, causing her to squeal in delight. Veronica laughed as Ronnie's landing made a large splash. "Veronica are you assulting my daughter?" came the teasing voice of Marguerite followed by a splash as she enterd the water. Veronica smiled at the heiress and then said in her most innocent voice, "She started it!". Marguerite laughed and splashed Veronica, Veronica splashed back, pretty soon a fullfledged water fight had ensued, and Veronica was winning. Until Ronnie decided to take matters into her own hands, and tickled aunt Veronica.   
  
Veronica suddenly started laughing harder and Marguerite quickly dunked her, therefore ending and winning the water "fight". Veronica came sputtering, "That's not fair!" she exclaimed, "Your not allowed to enlist help,". Marguerite just shrugged her shoulders and grinned. Veronica decided it was now or never and grabbed Marguerite's arm as she tried to swim away, "Marguerite could I ask your advice?". Marguerite looked at her suspiciously, "It's not a trick is it?".  
"No," Veronica told her, not realizing the fact that Ronnie was treading water behind her. Marguerite knodded and Veronica began, "I'm preganant Marguerite," before Marguerite could say anything she contiued, "But how do I tell Malone?". Marguerite smiled at the younger woman treading water in front of her, "Well with Roxton, I just kind of told him, one night". Veronica frowned, "That's it?". "Yes that's it," Marguerite laughed. Veronica shrugged and dove under skimming bottem again.  
  
As Veronica swam along Ronnie swam foward, "Mommy, how are babies made?". Marguerite groaned, she'd known this day would come but she had hoped it wouldn't be this soon, "Well, Ronnie, why don't we wait and ask daddy, or maybe uncle George," Marguerite told her hopeing she would accept this, she didn't. "I want to know!" Ronnie have yelled. Marguerite glanced back, frowning at Veronica who had surfaced and heard part of the coversation and was now snickering, "Well, you see, um...... well boy's have seeds, and girls have eggs, and one day when a mommy and daddy express there love for eachother, one of daddy's seeds breaks into one of mommys eggs and a baby is made," Ronnie took this all in wide eyed, "Do you understand?" Marguerite asked her. Ronnie knodded, "I think so,". Marguerite smiled, "Good now go on and have some fun,". With that Ronnie turned and swam away. Marguerite also knew a more detailed explanation was going to be needed, but Roxton could do that.  
  
Marguerite looked at the still chuckling Veronica, "What?" Marguerite asked her. Veronica shook her head, "Nothing, just imagining Ned doing that in a few years," she laughed. Marguerite laughed at the thought, "That will be pretty good, unless you have to do it, that might be better,". Veronica laughed and shook her head, splashing Marguerite, once again begining a water fight.  
  
  
The End.  
  
Well? 


End file.
